Dreams Don't Come True
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: When Harry keeps having some interesting dreams, things come to a head and he has to face the object of his lust. HP/DM


**Dreams** (Don't Come True)

**Author:** Araea Swiftwind

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Rating:** M (for mature themes, foul language and slash)

**Warnings:** Mature themes, foul language, slash, wet dreams, unresolved sexual tension and loose characterization.

* * *

><p>Smoldering eyes. Bright hair. Lithe, slick body. Breathless voice. Gentle caress. Harry awoke with a start. He gulped in air for several seconds, then exhaled sharply and rolled onto his side to grab his glasses. Sliding them firmly into place on his nose, he sat up and groaned. That was the third such dream this week, and it seemed that they were only getting more vivid. Harry was sure that wet dreams were supposed to vary, not stay the same.<p>

The dark haired teen sheepishly looked around the room, only just remembering that he was in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by some of the other boys of his year. Ron was sound asleep in the bed directly across from him; Seamus snored contentedly to his right; Dean mumbled something about Gobstones on his left, and Neville was whispering softly somewhere in between Seamus and Ron.

Realizing that all four boys were completely asleep, Harry sighed to himself and sat back against his pillows. His curtains were slightly open on all sides, but he felt secure enough to check his erection. As his green gaze swept across his lap, he saw the sizable tent his erotic dream left for him. He was thankful once more that his dormmates were sound asleep, as it spared him from their teasing. Harry closed his eyes and called up the vivid memories of the dream he just woke from.

Bright blonde hair filled his sight, blocking everything else from view. He could feel soft breath against his face, smell the boy's sweet scent in his nose. Harry's eyelids fluttered in remembrance, his engorged cock throbbing with the reed to be touched. The raven-haired savior snuck his hand down his pants and hissed as his cool palm wrapped around his heated shaft. Already, little beads of preseminal fluid lubricated the tip of his penis, smoothing the way for his hand. Harry's breath hitched, then came out in another hiss as he began pumping. The vision behind his lids flared, the scene moving out so that more was visible.

Storm grey eyes. A delicious smirk sitting upon pale pink lips. Strong, muscled arms framing Harry's head. Harry's hand sped up on his member, squeezing as it reached the base, wringing as it reached the tip. Small, breathy moans escaped from his open lips, his pleasure audible for _all_ to hear.

There was a rustling from the bed across from him, but Harry was too far gone to hear it. Someone rolled over on the right-hand side of the room, but the dark haired boy paid it no mind. The friction of his hand against his cock was too good to stop now, the image of the sexy blonde man above him too much for him to open his eyes. As Harry came closer to the edge of orgasm, his moans increased in volume, the other people in the room all but forgotten. The pressure built up in his scrotum until finally it burst forth and Harry came with a strangled cry.

Instantly all four other boys were awake and on their feet, Ron and Neville at the sides of Harry's bed with their wands drawn. As Neville was looking warily around the room, Ron glanced down at his friend.

"You okay, mate? We heard you cry out as if you were in pain."

Harry blushed a furious crimson and Ron joined a moment later when he noticed Harry's hand down his pants and there was a large wet spot on the coverlet. Both boys looked away from each other and couldn't speak. Neville looked over when Harry didn't respond, but quickly turned his head away again when he noticed Harry's compromising position.

"Sorry, mate," both Ron and Neville said in stereo, snapping Harry's curtains shut. Seamus and Dean looked at them with questioning glances. Ron mimed the activity they caught Harry engaging in, and the three boys laughed.

"Guys!" Neville whispered at them harshly.

Seamus was still laughing when he said, "Hey, mate, next time use a silencing charm, why don't ya?"

Harry was mortified. He could not believe that he had gotten loud enough to wake up his dormmates. He buried his face in his hands for several minutes, then cast a cleaning charm on himself and his bed. He climbed out of bed, making sure that there was no more evidence of his nighttime activities, before apologizing to his friends.

"Sorry, guys. Can't believe I forgot the charm...again."

Dean looked at him sideways, a little smirk on his face. "Seriously, man, that's the third time this week."

"Yeah," added Seamus. "Don't know who the bigger idjit is, you for forgetting, or all of us for rushing to your aid each time."

Neville piped up in his soft voice, "Are you okay, Harry? I mean, it seems like you've been having an awful lot of trouble with these dreams. Not like the rest of us. I mean, when Ron has w-wet dreams, he just laughs it off, and sometimes tells us about them. Not that you have to tell us...nit it's like he's comfortable with it. You...well, you kind of seem to be ashamed of it."

"Nev's right. You really don't laugh it off. It's no big deal, man. Everyone had those kinds of dreams."

Harry turned away from his friends and mumbled, "Not exactly."

"What was that, mate?" Seamus asked.

"Oh, um, n-nothing," Harry stammered. He really needed to keep his thoughts to himself. _One of __these days_, he thought to himself, _I'm going to get myself into a shit-load of trouble._

Ron scratched the back of his head as Harry was indulging in his penchant for inner monologue. "So, Harry, since it's still the middle of the night, can we go back to bed?"

Harry looked down at his feet and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Sorry to wake you."

The other boys made their way back to their beds, grumbling all the while. As Ron was settling himself back underneath his covers, he noticed that Harry had made no move to get into bed himself.

"Aren't you going back to sleep, mate?"

"Nah...I'm still kind of...wired."

A nervous laugh. "Yeah..."

"I'll take the cloak so I'm not caught. Don't worry."

"Who was worried? Just no more wanking, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure Ron. 'Night."

"Will you two stuff it? We're trying to get some sleep over here," Seamus huffed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Night, mate."

The dorm was quiet again as the four sixth years settles in to sleep once more. Harry continues to stand at the side of his bed until he heard all four breaths even out and Seamus start snoring again. Then he grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders, disappearing beneath it's magical folds.

It was a simple thing to slip out of the common room without anyone seeing or hearing him. Harry held his invisibility cloak tightly around himself and made his way down the corridor.

After several minutes of aimless wandering, Harry found himself outside the trophy case. He stood there for long moments, reading his father's name over and over on his seeker badge. _A seeker's lithe, sinewy form._ Harry's eyes closed and the trophy case disappeared. The sexy blonde was in front of him again, touching him gently and whispering in his ear.

"Potter," the voice said. "What are you doing out after hours?"

Harry thought that was an odd thing for his dream lover to ask, but he answered honestly.

"Looking for you," he whispered back.

"What?" The voice replied incredulously.

"I was looking for you," Harry moaned.

"Potter," the voice took on an acidic tone, "are you sleepwalking?" The cloak was ripped off his head and Harry was snapped from his dream-like trance.

Those smoldering eyes stared at him from beneath a slight fringe of bright hair, all belonging to one Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Harry choked out. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Unlike you, Potter, I am a Prefect. It's my job to make sure troublemakers like yourself aren't out after hours. Now, what did you mean by saying you were looking for me?"

Harry blinked and looked down at his trainers. Malfoy had a point. He wasn't supposed to be out after hours, He must have been in such a hurry to leave the dorm that he forgot his invisibility cloak. But wait, hadn't Malfoy pulled a cloak off his head and exposed him?

The raven haired boy looked at Malfoy's hands, There, in the right hand, his invisibility cloak. So then how...

"How did you even know I was here? I was under my cloak."

Malfoy rolled his eyes as if Harry's just asked the stupidest question possible.

"You were breathing like a steam engine, Potter, not to mention that your trainers were entirely visible. Now, answer my question."

Harry had already forgotten the question. "What was that, then?

Malfoy huffed and rolled his eyes again. Harry sure was acting stupider than normal. Draco repeated his original question slowly, as if Harry were missing some of his mental faculties, "What did you mean by saying you were looking for me?

Laughing nervously, Harry replied, "Did I say that? I mean, I was just looking around...for something to eat."

"And you just happened to be miles from the kitchens and stopped in front of the trophy case? Try again, Potter. You specifically stated that it was me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, that you were looking for. Why?"

A faint pink blush graced the apples of Harry's cheeks and he looked down. He didn't want to have to explain the recurring dreams, or the sexual tension between them. He just wanted to go somewhere where he could be alone and wank and not get caught.

"If I tell you, will you give me back my cloak and let me go about my business in peace? No ratting me out?"

Malfoy raised a single eyebrow. "You really don't want to tell me, do you?"

Harry sighed, resigned to the fact that Malfoy was going to get it out of him one way or the other. "No, I really don't, but if that's what I have to do to get away from you, then I will."

"Well, I really am curious now. Very few people come looking for me, especially this late at night. Were you thinking you could seduce me, Potter? Are you a poof?"

Shock was written clearly across Harry's face. He had no idea that Malfoy could guess that well, or that he could be so nasty. The brunette changed his mind. He would never tell Malfoy about the dreams.

Harry looked the blonde straight in the eye and stated, "I haven't the faintest idea what I was thinking. I went looking for you to see what sneaky things you were up to, but I should have known you weren't smart enough to come up with anything. I'll have my cloak now, if you please." It wasn't a question.

The statement pissed Malfoy off so much that he drew his wand. Harry drew his as well, but held it low, wary of what his classmate might do. Malfoy whispered _Legilimens_ and dove into Harry's mind, determined to find out the truth.

_Dreams. Tons of them, one right after the other, assaulted Draco. Harry wanking off to blonde hair and silver eyes. The blonde riding Harry, raking his nails down his back. The two kissing, sharing intimate caresses. Spring picnics by the lake. Fall walks at the edge of the forest. Winter snogging in the snow. Summer visits to Diagon Alley. There were so many dreams that Draco had trouble taking them all in._

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" Harry growled, making each word it's own sentence. He hated it when people took liberties with him, especially when it came to his memories.

"You do like me," Draco said incredulously, his voice a bit breathy from what he had seen.

"I'm not a poof, Malfoy. I don't know exactly what you saw in my head, but they were just dreams. I can't control them, and I don't like them. I'm probably cursed. They mean nothing."

"If they don't mean anything, then why are you always thinking about them? Why did you seek me out tonight?"

"I," Harry started, unsure exactly how to respond. "I don't know. I needed to get out of the dorm, and I just let my feet lead. And when I heard your voice, well I didn't realize it was you. It was just...my dream guy, that's all. I was looking for him, not you. I needed to know why I was having these dreams. And maybe, a little, I wanted to know what it was like to experience some of what I dreamed about."

"So, you've never...been with anyone before?"

Harry looked a bit puzzled. "Why do you even care? Now you know my secret. I just want my cloak back so I can go back to bed. Suddenly, I'm really tired."

"Potter, don't go quite yet."

"Why not?"

"Because, we have something in common."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"I have dreams too, dreams that I'd like to act out."

"Dreams of killing, I bet," Harry whispered under his breath.

Malfoy heard him anyways, and responded, "No, dreams of love. I want to take walks in the fall, and picnic in the spring, snog in the winter and go shopping over summer holidays. And I want to do all that with you, like I've dreamed of. Don't you know I've had feelings for you since we met? You turned me down, and that hurt, so I've hated you. But the dreams..."

"Stop it, Malfoy. Just, enough! Stop mocking me. I'm not a poof and I'm not into you. Ginny and me, we're a couple, or we're going to be at least. I love her, and I just can't be with anyone else."

"If you love her so much, why wasn't she anywhere in your perfect dreams?"

"Because you cursed me!"

"I didn't, I swear! I'll even swear under veritaserum. I love you, Harry James Potter, and if you can't admit to me, or even yourself, that you love me too, then that's your loss. And mine." Draco turned away and wrapped his strong, sinewy arms around himself. He was so good looking that Harry just couldn't stand to see him to hurt.

"Malfoy...Draco...I just..." he didn't know how to finish.

"I know, and it's too bad. I think we could have been good together."

"Maybe, maybe not. But we'll never know. I promised Ginny, and Ron, and the whole Weasley clan. I have to honor that. I may dream of you, but that's all it is."

"If you say so, Harry. If you say so."

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, here is the new story I've been raving about. Sorry about the angst and UST, but I think it's much more believable this way. Please, poke the button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think. (PMs are also welcome.)


End file.
